In many industrial environments the quantity and complexity of equipment used requires automation in order to make productive use of the equipment. Automation system design is enhanced by simulation of the operation of the industrial automation processor and animated simulation of controlled devices.
Some controlled devices may be complex and difficult to simulate, but need to be simulated to insure the entire industrial control system will operate as programmed.